


Fire Crackers & Kisses

by ZoCho_Lover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoCho_Lover/pseuds/ZoCho_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year Fic. Luffy has played a really nasty prank on Zoro, and now he has to pay the prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Crackers & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TvTokyo, I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made Fiction.**
> 
> * * *

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda and TvTokyo, I do not own One Piece or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made Fiction.**

* * *

"LUFFY! Just wait till' I get my hands on you, you damn rubber-head!" the burly voice of the Straw Hat Pirates' swordsman – Roronoa Zoro – bellowed loudly as he was marching around the Sunny, the back of his pants looking like he had sat on a hot frying pan… except it was worse. The Captain of the ship – Monkey D. Luffy – decided to play a very rude prank on his beloved first-mate and swordsman, by putting a Chinese fire cracker down his pants and lighting it up, causing it to explode and sending Zoro flying sky-high like his ass was on fire. Literally and figuratively. Luckily, the fire cracker was small, so no physical harm came to Zoro, except his ass hurt like hell right now, and he knew just the person to get his payback on. Striding on, he marched straight for the boys' quarters, knowing he had taken refuge there, and slammed open the door, a surly look on his face.

"Now where the hell is he…" he groaned to himself as he began looking all over the place, searching under each of the couches, the beds, the bathroom, even around the piles of dirty clothes; most of them being his. He kept searching until he noticed the nearby closet being slightly open, the door creaking as it swayed back and forth. A demonic grin spread across the green-haired man's face. "Bingo~" he said to himself as he moved up towards the closet, swaying the doors wide open, finding his 'prey'. "I found you now~ And you're gonna pay for that lil' joke you made~" he grinned down at the rather innocent-looking boy, sitting with his legs crossed in the closet with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"He-he. Looks like ya found me, Zoro-San!" he said with innocent glee, but Zoro knew he was _far_ from innocent. The next thing he knew, Luffy was grabbed by the root of his raven hair, and lifted up by the brute swordsman. "O-OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Lemme go, Zoro! That _hurts_!" he squirmed and thrashed around in the swordsman's grasp, but he only grinned at the young boy's meaningless attempts to escape. Oh, he was gonna get punished, alright.

"Just you wait, I'll give ya something to whine about…" Zoro grinned and dragged Luffy along the floor – ignoring his pleas for help – and then tossed him on the bed, the Rubber-man giving off a rather loud grunt as he roughly landed on the mattress. Before Luffy had a chance to sit up and get out of the bed, he was being pinned down by Zoro's firm hand and strong arm, seeing the swordsman lean down towards him, his head closing in on his sensitive neck.

"O-Oi, Zoro! What are you do-ooOOoooing…" Luffy was cut off by a sigh of relief as Zoro's tongue began lapping slightly at his neck, which made the boy relax and moan softly. Zoro smirked, as he loved the sound of his Captain's moans. They were sort of girlish, but still so soft and gentle. He pulled back his mouth to see Luffy beginning to whine more than when his hair was pulled. "Z-Zoro… don't stop… t-that's being mean, y'know…" he begged the swordsman to continue, but he just smirked down at the raven-haired boy.

"Impatient little boy, are ya?" the green-hair smirked, putting his hand on Luffy's head and ruffling his hair roughly, earning a slight whine from the boy, but which was drenched in a giggle afterwards. Zoro began smiling gently. "You've always been like that, Luffy. First ya don't wanna, but when one stop… you just want more. Aren't you a little idiot…" Luffy snickered and smiled up at Zoro.

"Shishishi~ But I am YOUR little idiot, right Zoro-San?" he said giddily, leaning up to wrap his arms around Zoro's neck and hold himself closer to Zoro. Zoro didn't mind the two of them being close to each other, and wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist, hoisting him up slightly as he sat down, placing the Rubber-man on his lap, so he could cuddle closer if he wanted to.

" _Yeah, Luffy. You're my little idiot."_ He whispered gently into Luffy's ear, before licking the lobe of it a bit, earning a slight gasp from the boy. Zoro grinned as he was able to tease Luffy this easily. This would be a _perfect_ punishment for Luffy's little prank. "Now then, for your punishment~ I'm gonna give ya so much teasing that you'll explode~" he didn't mean it literally, but being the not-too-bright individual he was, Luffy got scared.

"E-E-E-Explode?" he exclaimed, and Zoro quickly had to cover his mouth so none of the others would hear. He couldn't risk the others finding out about his little relation with the Captain. Especially not the damn perverted chef Sanji or the greedy bitch Nami.

"Shhhhh! Ya idiot, do you want the entire crew to hear?" he hissed through clenched teeth, letting his hand slide down Luffy's lips. "No, Luffy. I didn't mean it literally. But I'm gonna tease ya anyway~" grinning, the hand over Luffy's mouth slipped down his chin and neck, reaching his shoulders as Zoro took his other hand to unbutton the boy's vest, taking it off slightly. He could not help but to admire that Luffy's body was slightly toned, but his own muscles were still much more toned than the Rubber-man's. "So, what did ya call that stupid holiday again?" Zoro asked, remembering Luffy had mentioned a holiday when shoving the fire cracker down his now-scorched pants.

"New Year!" Luffy smiled with glee, watching Zoro move to sit next to Luffy. "I heard about it from Usopp! He told me that New Year is somethin' ya celebrate to welcome the new year, so that's what I wanted you to do! Tee-hee~!" he giggled slightly at his last statement, which made Zoro eye-roll at him.

"Geez, and for that you had to shove fireworks up my ass?" he grunted, moving up to Luffy and letting his left hand graze along the boy's shorts-covered thigh, earning a giggle from the boy.

"Yep!" the boy chuckled. Another eye-roll from the green-haired man, which was followed by a grin as his other hand pushed Luffy down on the bed, roaming over his bare chest. This sent Luffy into slight convulsions, moaning as his sensitive skin was teased. He knew he was gonna get his punishment now, but in the same time… he could not help but to enjoy it. "A-Aahh… Z-Zoro-San~ Please, continue~" he beckoned the swordsman to continue, but Zoro had other plans as he abruptly stopped, earning a whine of protest from Luffy. His hands repositioned at the boy's hips, slipping into his shorts and underwear to stroke at the bare skin underneath, making Luffy emit another gasp of delight.

"Revenge is sweet~" Zoro mused as he moved atop of the boy, glaring at Luffy with a look of desire in his eyes. "Don't you think so… Luffy~" and with that, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, one that Zoro wanted to fulfill. He never teased anyone he loved with his kisses. That would be plain evil, and even if Zoro had been known as a demon earlier in his life, he had realized that was his past. Luffy moaned as their lips made contact and caressed each other, their tongues performing an intricate dance with each other as the kiss went on, both of them now moaning in delight. Zoro's hands moved up to Luffy's abdomen, stroking lightly and gently, earning more moans from the Rubber-boy beneath him, while Luffy's hands trailed down to Zoro's pants, groping at the scorched rear-end of the fabric. Luckily, Zoro's ass was unharmed from the fire cracker, so there was no harm done as Luffy groped his firm cheeks, which made Zoro grunt in approval. Luffy's left hand kept groping and touching Zoro's right ass cheek, while his right hand trailed up Zoro's back, stroking along his spine which earner further moans of delight from the swordsman. Their carnal moment was interrupted as they heard the rest of the crew shoot up fireworks into the skies outside, shouting and laughing with joy. The two lovebirds decided to break for now, and the kiss broke apart, leaving a single trail of saliva between their lips. "…" Zoro wanted to say something, but embarrassment stopped him.

"He-he~" Luffy giggled as he knew what was on Zoro's mind, and gently moved his right hand up to Zoro's green hair, scratching his scalp gently. "Ya wanna say something, Zoro-San?" he asked encouragingly. Zoro nodded slightly, and while shaking off the nervosity, he smiled down at Luffy.

"Love ya… you silly rubber-idiot." He chuckled, planting a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. Luffy giggled and wrapped his arms and legs around Zoro's frame.

"Shishishi~ I love ya too, Zoro!" he almost gleamed with happiness by now. Zoro chuckled a bit as well, before he managed to unhinge Luffy's grip from his body, and the two stood side-by-side, just looking at each other.

"So, what do you say? Wanna go out to the others?" Zoro asked, to which Luffy instantly replied with a frequent nodding. Zoro nodded back as the two went out on deck, seeing the others fire up fireworks into the night sky, filling it with all sorts of shaped and colors. _'Happy New Year, Luffy'_ he whispered to Luffy, kissing his cheek quickly as the two friends and lovers watched the colorful display in the skies. And all the while, no one noticed the two of them holding hands.


End file.
